wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Telucti Bloodhoof
Telucti Bloodhoof is the chieftain of the Broken Horn tribe. Biography Physical appearance Telu is your average male shu'halo, built with thick, corded and powerful muscles and standing at an even ten feet tall. While he usually hides his physique underneath his armor, it is clear that the bull is no push over. His fur is generally well taken care of, washed and brushed, courtesy of Ashkii Bloodhoof and will mostly smell of pine and sandalwood, some of Telu's favorite scents. His coloring is of the darkest black, with splashes of an off-white on his face, his abdomen and between his legs. His mane is of the same dark black, but is kept long and shaggy, hanging well past his ears, down to his upper back and is often in his eyes, hiding them from view. His braids are just as long, now reaching down to his waist. Tied within his left braid are three feathers, one blue, one red and one purple, each a memorial to a lost soul. From the sides of the bull's head sprout two thick black horns, which are spread out wide. The left, however was sheared off in a battle in his past, leaving him with only one complete horn, the point of which is in the middle between sharp and dull and could seriously harm someone if needed. Peering out from behind his long, shaggy mane would be two pale, intense blue eyes which would study you closely. The eyes hold a tale of wisdom and knowledge that can only come from living and overcoming a hard life full of loss, grief and sorrow. They hold no hatred or anger like they did at one point, and occasionally will sparkle with a smile or a laugh. Moving from Telucti's face, there lies a pendant around his neck. It is hand carved, and bears the likeness of a great oak tree, it's branches reaching high into the sky, and it's roots deep underground to symbolize the relationship between his mate and him. On either side of the tree carving are four beads, two on the left and two on the right. Each are a different color, red, blue, white, and green to symbolize the four elements and who Telu is. Personality and traits In the past, Telu was a stony bull, not showing much emotion than anger or sadness or any of the ones in between. He was quick to anger, and even quicker to action, doing whatever came to mind first, which has gotten him in more than enough trouble in the past. He was uncaring of other's feelings, and had little to no care for the consequences of his actions. He pushed anyone way who would try to get closer, and hated being touched. Now, Telu has completely matured. With wisdom only past experiences can bring, Telu is more patient, more understanding and more caring when it comes to his fellow shu'halo. He is responsible and honorable, always putting his tribe before himself. He is loyal to his friends and family, and would do anything to make sure they survived, even sacrificing his own well being to ensure that. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Tauren Category:Shaman